


I Can't Sleep

by MariusPontmersquee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, all fluff, enjy has a mini breakdown, i'm so sorry this is trash, literally who doesn't love papa combeferre, papa combeferre is cute as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariusPontmersquee/pseuds/MariusPontmersquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre's, Enjolras' and Grantaire's daughter Evie can't sleep.</p><p>Combeferre is the one tasked with the challenge of getting her to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Sleep

“Papa? I can’t sleep.”

Combeferre jerked up from his slouched position over his paperwork to see Evie standing in the doorway, clutching her blankie.

“I can’t sleep, Papa.”

“Why can’t you sleep, Evie?” Combeferre rubbed his eyes as Evie came to stand by the table.

“I can hear my heart pulse in my ears.”

“Oh dear.” Combeferre said, putting on a serious face. He stood up and held out his arms. “Shall we go back to your room and you can tell me all about it?”

Evie latched herself onto Combeferre as he picked her up. He tip-toed down the hallway of the apartment. “Daddy and Aba are asleep, so we have to be extra quiet, ok?”

Evie nodded vigorously, making Combeferre fight a smile. She leant over, smelling like clean sheets and six-year-old. “We don’t want to wake them up, because they might hear their heart pulse too.” She whispered breathily.

Combeferre pushed the little girl’s bedroom door open, which was covered in stickers. Grantaire had painted an entire mural of horses on the wall – _“they’re pink unicorns, daddy, don’t be silly.”_ \- and strung a rung of fairy lights around the perimeter of the room, which cast a soft glow onto the bed.

“Is it not a good – heart pulse – feeling, then?” Combeferre set the little girl down on the bed, and sat next to her. He drew her covers up around her. She looked adorable; frizzy blonde hair and brown skin. Most people assumed she was Enjolras’ daughter, and while that may be true, the three of them had decided that they didn’t ever want to know.

“No.” She scrunched up her nose. “It’s loud.”  


“Well, you know, if you listen really carefully, you can hear lots of things.”

“Like what, Papa?”

“Did you know that some insects rub their legs together so fast it makes noise? A little bug, just this big,” He put his thumb and forefinger together, “Can make noises as loud as 120 decibels?”

 _“This big?”_ Evie’s mouth dropped open, then her eyebrows furrowed. “Is 120 dessbells loud?”

“Very loud. But sometimes things are very quiet. You might have to be very quiet to hear them. Little animals –“

“Like guinea pigs?”

“Yes, like guinea pigs and hamsters and mice – well, they all have very fast hearts. And sometimes if you hold them, you can hear their heartbeat-”

Evie raised her eyebrows.

“Pulse beat – through your fingers.”

“Wow.” Evie’s black eyes were huge. She yawned sleepily.

“Looks like someone needs to go to sleep.” Combeferre made a move to stand up.

“Papa, wait!” Evie looked down at her hands, blushing ashamedly. “Will you check for monsters?”

Combeferre smiled. “Of course.” He bent down and made a point of looking thoroughly under the bed. “No monsters down here,”

“Check in the cupboard, too.”

“Naturally.” Combeferre opened up her closet, which was stuffed with princess outfits that Grantaire had stitched. “I don’t think any monsters could fit in here. I thought that Aba killed all the monsters last night?”

“Papa!” Evie looked scandalized. “Monsters have hearts too.”

“Then what would you want me to do when I found them?”

“Politely ask them if they would… go on holiday for a little bit. They can take some of my dresses if they want to pack some clothes.”

Combeferre shut the closet doors, hiding a smile. “That’s very kind of you, Evie.”

“Daddy said I had to try and be nice to everyone.”

“Daddy should follow his own advice.”

“Can I hear your heart, Papa?”

Combeferre pushed his glasses up his face. “I’m sure you can.” He lay down on the bed, where Evie was curled up, facing him.

“It’s very in time.” She noted. “Slow heart.”

“I can always hear your heart.” Combeferre said, trying not to recoil at the feel of his daughter’s cold hands.

Evie’s eyes widened, freezing her hand mid-air. “Really?”

Combeferre squinted, pretending to peel his ears. “Yes, and Aba’s, and Daddy’s.”

“And Uncky Fey’s and Aunty Neeny’s and Uncky J-”

“Yes, everyone’s.”

“How come?”

“Because I love you all that much.” Combeferre yawned, his eyelids heavy.

*

The morning light filtered through the curtains, waking Grantaire up to the feel of Enjolras wrapped around him like a monkey. He sat up slowly, and seeing no sign of Combeferre, and gently extricated himself from Enjolras’ vice-like grip. He padded down the hall towards Evie’s room, opening the door with the aim of rousing her for the school day. He was best at getting the kinks out of her hair, after all.

“Rise and- Oh!”

He rushed back to their bedroom. “Enjolras!” Grantaire hissed, shaking him.

“Nunngghh- ” Enjolras turned over and burrowed into the pillow.

“Get up, you dork!” Grantaire shook him again, yanking the covers off their bed.

“What?” Enjolras whined.

“Come and look at this.”

“Five more minutes.”

“Enjolras get your hot butt up right now.” Grantaire leaned in close, “Ferre is doing something cute.” He whispered.

Enjolras shot up. “Where?”

Grantaire pulled him off the bed and dragged him to their daughter’s room.

“What’s going o- Ohhhh.” Enjolras made a tortured face. "Oh, Oh no, oh nooo," On the bed, covered in a pink blanket, was Combeferre, who had fallen asleep facing Evie, his glasses skewed. Evie’s head was resting on his chest.

“Taire, what do I do, what do I do? I can’t- I can’t-“

Grantaire smiled, holding Enjolras close and kissing off the adorable panic. He took out his phone, and pulled up the group chat.

*

_From Courfeyrac: love the drool ;) ;)_  
_From Musichetta: You two are the cutest.  
_ _From Bossuet: very sexy, ferre._

Combeferre’s brows drew together as he scrolled up on his mobile. He'd finally found a spare moment to check his moment during his break at the clinic, but found his eyes widening as he read the caption:

_From Grantaire: family has breakdown after seeing cute husband fall asleep with cute daughter. warning: cute pictures can cause blindness._

**Author's Note:**

> Vous Aimez? Let me know!!
> 
> I have a tumblr: phoque-boy


End file.
